


A Little Break

by DryDreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, fluff with a healthy topping of angst, reaper76summerevent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams
Summary: Reaper76 Summer Event! This was for the Welcome To Hollywood prompt. Our favorite tired boys go to the movies.





	A Little Break

Blackwatch had been sitting on their collective asses for about a week now. Presumably so was Overwatch because Tracer seemed to be everywhere at once, always, hanging off the furniture and eating poptarts. Genji was practically living in the med ward--not because he was in any need of medical assistance for once, but because that’s where Doctor Zeigler was. With the entire organization doing absolutely nothing, Gabe wasn't quite sure how Jack still had so much work to do. He had been holed up in his office the entire time, coming to bed just as late as always. 

Formulating a plan was easy enough. Convincing Jack to live a little would be the harder part. Gabe slipped into Jack’s office around noon without knocking and flopped dramatically into the chair in front of his desk. Jack didn't even look up, furiously typing something. Gabe eyed the amount of documents open on the large holoscreen spread out across the desk. He didn’t want to imagine what this place would look like if they still used paper. 

"Is there something wrong, Gabe?"

"No amorcito, can't I just come say hello to you?"

Jack looked up then, squinting like he was looking into the sun and frowning slightly. "You want something."

Gabe chuckled and stood up, going behind him and rubbing his shoulders. Apparently today wasn't a day that warranted the fancy blue coat, because it was hanging in the corner. "What makes you say that?"

Jack sighed and leaned back into the touch, closing his eyes. This was a good sign, that he wasn't telling Gabriel to go away. "Because you never call me that unless you want something."

"Aw, but I do love you the most." He found an especially large knot and started to work it out. 

Jack hummed and tilted his head to the side for easier access. "Sure. Are you going to tell me, or just keep doing this?"

"I think we should go out." The blue eyes fluttered open and Jack tipped his head back to frown at Gabe again. Before he could say anything, Gabe cut him off. "Hear me out--I know whatever you are doing now is something you can do later. Yes, it is. No one has been doing anything around here and you have a much less pressing need to sign stuff than usual. So, let's go watch a bad cop detective movie. We'll go to a matinee, I'll buy you cookie dough bites and we can make out in the back."

There was a pause as Jack closed his eyes again and just let Gabe keep touching him. It was a somewhat rare occurrence those days, both for Jack to be still and for Gabe to be touching him. If he hadn't put up a fight yet, Gabe knew he wasn't going too. 

"Yeah, alright," he finally agreed, sitting up straight and flicking through the document he had open. "Do I have time to finish this?"

Gabe grinned, pleased by how easy that was. "I'll pick you up at three-thirty, dear."

Jack chuckled, already typing again. "I'll wear my party dress."

Later, when they were properly disguised and Jack was wearing his shitty John Deere baseball hat, they had someone call a transport. Once in the vehicle, Gabriel took no time in nuzzling into his husbands neck and nipping at it, purposefully being over the top. He was going to do his very best to take advantage of this. It felt like it had been years since the two of them had done anything fun; who knows how long it would be until the next time. "You know that hat probably gives you away worse than your fancy jacket would, right cornboy?"

Jack had snorted and shoved at him, not hard enough to actually detach him in any way. "Come on Gabi, this driver might know who we are."

"I can see the headlines now," Gabe purred. "Great and moral leader of Overwatch caught necking in the backseat. Come on Jackie, live a little. Been a while since we gave them anything to gush over anyways."

"You're a terror."

"That's why I run the other one."

Getting into the movies went smoothly. Gabe had chosen the four o’clock showing so that sunglasses would be acceptable attire. Believe it or not, they had learned by now that the Clark Kent tactic was pretty effective. The teen at the ticket counter still raised an eyebrow at them, but hadn't commented at all. Homerun. Bonus: the theater was completely empty. It paid to like bad movies apparently. This one was bound to be a zinger, with the trailer featuring not only a trench-coated hero but saxophone music as well. 

"I can't believe this badass ex-military genius is smoking a vape pen right now," Jack whispered and Gabe almost choked on his Fanta.

"I honestly didn't notice. Look at that, they even made it look like a cigarette. Have we deserted all actual street cred to promote faux health and safety in Hollywood now?"

"I mean, there are probably kids these days who don't even know what cigarettes are. We've done a pretty good job at phasing them out." Jack shot him a look. "No thanks to you, mister, 'I'm made of straight up fairy dust and I'll never die.' You're a terrible example."

Gabe grinned and scooted down in his seat to lean on his husbands shoulder. Jack acknowledged the gesture by resting his cheek against the short curls on top of Gabe's head.

"Nah. Nothing's ever gonna kill us. Not cigarettes or paperwork or fuckin' giant robots. You just watch, Morrison. I bet you twenty dollars that we're gonna grow old together and prove the world wrong."

Jack huffed out a laugh and found his hand, squeezing it tight. Both of them knew that Gabriel was going to lose his bet, some way or another. Still, what did it hurt to indulge a fantasy?

"Alright Gabe. You're on."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to finally post something about these guys, I love them so much. Since it was the first (hopefully) of many, I made this one kinda classic.
> 
> Thank you Jenna as always for betaing and thank you Gisele for running this event!! You're doing a great job <3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> Follow me on twitter!! @ukelelerapgirl


End file.
